


the ghost of jeno

by pixelhearts



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Ghosts, Kidnapping, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Murder, Violence, norenmin, please read the tags carefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelhearts/pseuds/pixelhearts
Summary: renjun meets jeno and jaemin at a party and despite jeno being a ghost renjun is able to describe him perfectly, and from there jaemin decides to befriend him.





	the ghost of jeno

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this is decent

Renjun sat next to his newly found friends, Mark, and Donghyuck. He managed to allow himself to get dragged into coming to this party with them. Mostly out of fear of not being able to keep them as friends, he was new at their college and didn't want to be one of those people who never leaves his dorm. So far it hadn't been too bad, but honestly, he was getting tired of listening to Mark and Hyuck flirt relentlessly while trying to claim they weren’t dating. Not to mention, he was really curious about the two boys on the other end of the couch. They seemed to be in their own little world which intrigued Renjun. The latter lightly tugged on Mark’s hoodie taking his attention away from Hyuck. 

 

Against his better judgment, he leaned closer to Mark, putting himself at risk of hearing his and Hyuck’s cringe-worthy conversation. “Who are they?” he asked in a whisper.

 

Mark matched Renjun’s volume, “Na Jaemin. He’s sorta weird, but really nice”  Then much to his dismay, Mark is a very forward person apparently, he reached out tapping on the pink haired boy's shoulder. “Yo, Jaemin this is Renjun, he's newish” 

 

The boy in question turned with a smile on his face. “Hi, Renjun! Nice to meet you!” 

 

In the back of Renjun’s mind, he thought it was really rude of Mark not to acknowledge the other boy, but didn't think much of it giving a shy smile. “Hi! Who’s your friend?” 

 

At this, Renjun felt Mark tense up from next to him, and the boy seated beside Jaemin shot out of his seat and stare at Renjun, resembling a deer caught in the headlights... Jaemin sat still with his mouth hanging open in shock.  

 

“Renjun no one is there... it's just Jaemin” Mark went on. 

 

He scoffed, “Mark are you crazy? There's a boy right there!” when Mark continued to give him a worried look, he rolled his eyes in exasperation 

 

“Describe him.” Jaemin insisted.

 

Renjun looked at the seemingly invisible boy, who was now staring him down with a hopeful expression. “He's got light brown hair, and he has two moles right below his eye and the other on his cheek, the same side.” he glanced down at his outfit for a brief moment, “and he's wearing a sweatshirt, shorts, and running shoes… kind of a weird outfit for a party..” 

 

Now Donghyuck was choking on his drink, “oh my- oh my god” he took a moment to clear his throat, “does this mean Jaemin isn't crazy?” 

 

The boy, who had yet to be introduced to Renjun, rolled his eyes. “You've only been telling him that for like 8 months, he continues to be a pain in the ass” Jaemin laughs at the boys' comment. 

 

Hyuck looks between the general area Jaemin and Renjun are looking before glaring. “I just know he's talking shit about me! What's he saying?” 

 

“No comment” Jaemin answers, Renjun is still feeling confused and frankly uncomfortable under the stares of his new friends. 

 

“I'm Jeno by the way” Renjun turns his full attention back to him, “I've been dead for….” 

 

“10 months” Jaemin finishes when the boy seemed to not recall. He honestly kinda felt that if anyone should know it would be Jeno, but he definitely wasn't going to say that.

 

“Okay, dead. Okay..” Renjun nods slowly, “what, but why can I see you?” 

 

Jeno shrugs, “maybe your special?” he smiles, “I'm really happy you can see me, I was going to go crazy talking to only nana” 

 

Jaemin huffed crossing his arms, “Lee Jeno you love me and you know it!” 

 

Renjun chuckled at the two, “nana’s a cute nickname” 

 

“Holy shit” Mark spoke quietly, “this is way too much for me right now, I need to lay down” Mark got up quickly leaving his drink with Hyuck but he just ended up following right after him. 

 

Jeno sighed while flopping onto the couch a frown on his face. “Mark and Hyuck have never believed in ghosts, they're still freaked out by all this” Jeno looked over at Renjun quirking an eyebrow, “you, on the other hand, are handling this surprisingly well” 

 

Renjun awkwardly shrugged, “yeah... I don't know, I'm surprised too.” Jeno nodded along as Renjun spoke, “but I've always believed in ghosts so...” 

 

“That makes sense, I guess” Jaemin nodded. 

 

After sitting for a few hours of chatting with Jeno and Jaemin, and likely being labeled as crazy like Jaemin. He decided that he should probably go home and to be fair it was Jeno’s fault. He had climbed on top of the coffee table and danced the whole choreography of Twice’s, Cheer Up. At that point when Jaemin and Renjun were watching the empty coffee table in front of them with huge smiles, it was pretty obvious something was off. But if you asked Jeno, he’d blame Jaemin who had apparently left the video up for Jeno to watch all day during finals for ‘streaming purposes’. At this point, the three of them were just lounging on the couch when the exhaustion from running around all day hit him.

 

“....well I should go home” Renjun spoke softly.

 

Jaemin pouted slightly for a moment, before plastering the same bright smile on, “give me your number!” 

 

Renjun, of course, obliged and handed Jaemin his phone. He looked at the contact seeing Jaemin had added himself as “jaemin +jeno”  with a few hearts following. Renjun deleted the hearts and added a ghost emoji before quickly bidding the duo goodbye and headed out to walk home. 

  
  


Renjun had made it a decent distance before he started feeling creeped out as if someone was following him. The feeling of the hair on the back of his neck standing up wouldn’t go away so he started walking faster, internally cursing himself for not finding someone to walk him home. Renjun let out a loud screech as Jeno suddenly appeared in front of him. 

 

“Oh my god” Renjun bent over holding a hand over his racing heart, he looked up at Jeno. “you-you can't just do that, I'm too young for a heart attack!” 

 

Jeno let out a rumbling laugh, “I'm so sorry!” The ghost stood slightly closer to Renjun, “Jaemin didn't think you should walk home alone, and I didn't want him to walk back alone so I thought it'd be the next best thing if I went with you, at least I can get help if something happens..” 

 

Renjun nodded, “thank you” 

 

“No problem” Jeno matched his pace. 

 

Renjun looked behind them slightly, “hey were you uh, following me, before you poofed or whatever in front of me?” 

 

Jeno looked confused, “no I only appeared right in front of you after Jaemin got your full name” Renjun nodded in understanding, he wanted to ask Jeno more questions about the ghost life but he was far too worried at the present moment. “Are you okay, Renjun?” 

 

“Yeah, yeah I just thought someone was following me before, but I think I was just being paranoid” Renjun spoke, letting out a shaky breath. 

 

Jeno disappeared for a moment before coming back, “don't worry! I don't see anyone” 

 

Renjun sighed in relief, “I'm happy you're here..” 

 

Jeno smiled softly, “don't be afraid to ask someone to walk you back to your dorm next time” Renjun stared at him concerned, I'm serious, it's not as safe around here as it seems” 

 

Renjun stole a glance to the side at Jeno again. He wondered what the boy meant but left it alone, only agreeing to what he'd told him. Upon arriving at his dorm, Jeno watched him go in before disappearing again. He went to bed with Jeno’s vague warning still bouncing around in his head. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

It's been a week since Jeno and Jaemin met Renjun. They hung out a lot actually, which wasn’t surprising though considering the circumstances. They ended up making Friday night marathons a routine, which usually ended with Renjun’s Face buried in Jaemin’s back and Jeno watching the two fondly. Unfortunately, they'd been taking a break from it, all three of them definitely not thrilled about it. At this present moment, Jaemin was sat on his bed, textbooks and notes spread all around him, Jeno sat at the other end of the bed lifting various heavy textbooks. Jaemin remembers when he went through a time that he couldn't even lift a page, it had been really hard on Jeno.

 

Jeno pouted, feeling bored. “Hey, Nana...” 

 

“Yes, Jeno?” he answered not looking up. 

 

“Sooo have you heard from Renjun?” Jeno went over sitting on the edge of the bed to be closer to Jaemin, “we haven't seen him in forever” 

 

“I know, right..” Jaemin mumbled, “I mean I've been texting him, but it's not the same” 

 

Jeno pouted again, “and I can't even text him” the boy flopped back, “so unfair” he mumbled, before continuing, “so...renjun” 

 

“Man, you’re extra naggy today, what do you want me to do? We’re all busy studying” Jaemin whined. 

 

Jeno shook his head, “no... I just mean Renjun he's..” he paused, “cute” 

 

Jaemin looked at him oddly, “okay? You have eyes, good job?” 

 

“Jaemin…” Jeno trailed off giving the boy a look that jaemin knew well. 

 

Jaemin stared at the other, “stop” 

 

“But you can't just-” 

 

Jaemin cut him off, “Jeno, I said stop.”

 

“Jaemin we can't just constantly avoid the topic, I hate the idea of you just waiting around to die,” Jaemin could feel tears building in his eyes looking down at his lap as if it was the most interesting thing. Jeno’s teeth sunk into his bottom lip seeing Jaemin’s tears fall onto his hands. He hated this. Every second of it was like knives in his chest seeing that he was hurting Jaemin. “Please… ”

 

“You're such a hypocrite Jeno” his speech was shaky, “ I tried to date Yukhei and you chucked a ball at his head the moment he tried to hold my hand.” 

 

Jeno looked away slightly embarrassed, it wasn't his proudest moment, he had really thought he could handle it but he was wrong. 

 

He frowned, “I know but...Renjun just feels right, and he's good, so good like you deserve” 

 

Jaemin angrily slammed his textbook shut, “stop it!” 

 

“No!” Jeno yelled back, accidentally sending Jaemin’s notes off the bed. “I can't even touch you!” 

 

Jaemin was already fighting off more tears, “you can sometimes, and it's getting better with time” 

 

Jeno groaned into his hands, “please Nana, just don't count Renjun out, okay? At least he can see me.” 

 

The younger quit answering, the fat tears rolling down his cheeks rendering his voice too unstable. Jeno bit his lip, he'd do anything to hug jaemin right now.  He reached out managing to brush the tips of his fingers across Jaemin’s cheek, only causing the boys to cry even louder. It wasn't long before Donghyuck came crashing through the door. 

 

He instantly wrapped Jaemin up in a hug, “what's wrong?!” Jaemin didn’t respond, his cries only gaining volume. Hyuck hugged the boy tighter, before looking up, swallowing his fears and deciding if Jeno was in fact there he needed him. “Jeno...do something” 

 

At this point, Jeno was watching the two with his own tears falling rapidly. Jaemin was clinging onto Donghyuck for dear life sobbing into the boy's shoulder. Jeno reached out lightly brushing his fingers through Jaemin’s hair, attempting to soothe the boys' sobs. 

 

“Oh man that is never, not gonna freak me out,” Hyuck mumbled, earning a chuckle from both Jeno and Jaemin. 

 

“Fine, Jeno,” he mumbled, “I'm only agreeing to not be completely against it..”

 

Jeno couldn't deny that he felt a slight tinge in his chest, but more than anything he wanted Jaemin happy. Besides he liked Renjun, he thought he could handle seeing Renjun with his friend. Hyuck looked like he wanted to ask what they were fighting about but decided against for obvious reasons. 

 

“Hey, Jaem… you never told anyone but were you and Jeno dating before he passed?” Jaemin sat up from Donghyuck looking at him. It was a common question to which he usually always found a way to avoid. Jeno had made a point of telling jaemin he didn't care how he answered it and that it was up to him. “You don’t have to tell me it’s just… right before he passed you told me you were gonna to confess.” 

 

Jaemin cheeks started heating up and Jeno grinning like a madman.  Curse Lee Donghyuck for saying that right in front of him. 

 

“You never told me that, Nana” Jeno laughed loudly when Jaemin avoided eye contact. “Nana, you were already planning on confessing?” 

 

“Sh-shut up, Jeno” Jaemin looked at hyuck, “we were, we were dating but not for long.” 

 

Donghyuck nodded, “I'm so sorry, Jaemin” 

 

“I love him,” Jaemin breathed. 

 

“I love you, too” Jeno spoke softly next to his ear, making Jaemin’s entire face turn into a tomato.

 

He felt Jeno lay his hand over his, as Hyuck gave the boy a sad smile. “I know you do,” he slightly looked to the side, “so Jeno… you got this? I have class” 

 

Jaemin nodded and smiled at Hyuck as if to let him know it was okay to leave. 

 

Jeno stared at the boy, “you're not okay.” Jaemin shrugged, “text Renjun you know he doesn't have class.” 

 

Jaemin shook his head, rolled over, and closed his eyes. Jeno was so frustrated, Jaemin was the type of person, despite really wanting someone with him, he wouldn't make the first move. Jeno used his full focus to get into the younger boys phone and sent Renjun a quick ‘come to me please’ 

 

He laid next to Jaemin, watching his chest rise and fall while waiting for Renjun. After a while, he heard a soft knock and after a moment Renjun stepped through the door. 

 

He looked at Jeno worriedly, “was it you who texted me?” 

 

He nodded, “I'm worried about him, he says he's fine but I know he doesn’t want to be alone” Jeno spoke, referring to jaemin. 

 

Renjun frowned, walking to the side of the bed Jaemin was fast asleep on. He looked at Jeno for permission to run a hand through the younger boys hair, to which he agreed instantly. Renjun brushes the sleeping boy's hair out of his face gently, slowly waking the boy. 

 

Jaemins eyes barely cracked open, “am I still asleep?” 

 

Renjun grinned moving his hand to brush his thumb over the now puffy part of Jaemin eye, “no, were you crying?” he avoided eye contact, another blush dusting his cheeks, “It’s okay, I'm here.” 

 

Jaemin wordlessly scooted back, making room for Renjun. He slipped onto the bed and pulled the boys head to lay on his chest. Jaemin let his face press into Renjun’s neck, letting out a shaky breath.

 

“I hate you, Lee Jeno” he grumbled into the boy's neck, making the boy blush. 

 

He chuckled, “what did he do?” 

 

“I did nothing but be right,” Jeno spoke in a matter factly tone. 

Renjun chuckled, “something tells me that may not be the case.” 

 

Renjun wasn’t sure how it happened but he, Jaemin, and Jeno had all gotten very close in just a short time. He felt like he could already consider them his best friends, and while he was thankful but there were still some unanswered questions about Jeno that he hoped he could ask soon. He knew them so well already that Renjun isn't even surprised to hear Jaemins breathing quiet, hinting that he'd fallen back asleep. 

 

“He was up late, and to be fair I shouldn't have brought you up to sleepy Jaemin,” Jeno laughed, sounding slightly bitter. 

 

Renjuns head tilted in confused, “what were you talking about?” 

 

Jeno blushed, and the older boy didn’t feel like a ghost should be able to do that but what did he know. “You know, Jaemin and I were dating before I died right?” 

 

He didn't, but anyone would be able to see the connection between them. “Well, I figured you probably were. y’all ” 

 

He smiled, flushed cheeks still noticeable. “well Jaemin just seems determined to wait around until he dies, I don't want that for him” 

 

Renjun smiled, he knew Jeno had good intentions “Jeno that's so...sweet?” He looked down at Jaemin. “Sorry, I'm not really sure what to say but he deserves everything,” Renjun mumbled referring to the boy on his chest. 

 

Renjun knew Jaemin deserved the world. He’d known the boy only for a short time, but he could see how kind-hearted he was. 

 

Jeno watched the two closely, a smile on his face. He wasn't sure why but he didn't feel jealous of Renjun if anything he was happy to watch him with his friend. Which was weird because last time, when the boy from his chemistry class kept flirting with Jaemin, he felt like he’d explode. With Renjun, everything felt different for Jeno. He liked it when he caught the two blushing when their hands accidentally brushed, and even the small smile Jaemin would get when Renjun would mindlessly play with his fingers. Jeno decided he really didn't mind this and he was okay if it was going to be Renjun he would end up with.

 

 

* * *

 

Jeno was laying next to Renjun on his bed after Jaemin said he insisted Renjun relax for once and told him to go with him to make sure it actually happens. Plus Jaemin needed to study and the spirit is definitely a distraction for him, Renjun was asleep, or so he thought, until the boy rolled over suddenly. 

 

“I wish I could lay on your arm or something...” Renjun broke eye contact instantly, “sorry I don't know why I said that.” 

 

Jeno smiled at him even though he wasn't looking, “it’s alright... I wish you could too.”

 

“Sorry I brought it up,” Renjun mumbled.

 

Jeno reached down to where the boys hand was intertwining their fingers, “It’s okay, just hold my hand.” 

 

Renjun nodded a smile on his face and squeezed Jeno's hand, “so I've been dying to ask you a million ghost questions.” 

 

The younger of the two laughed loudly, “go for it.” 

 

Renjun sat up with a wide smile but kept hold of Jeno's, “so like, what you do..?” 

 

“Well, as you know I can do my poofing thing.I hate that you called it poofing that one time because now I don't know what else to call it,” this earned a loud laugh from Renjun before he continued. “I can kinda float.. er- levitate, just a little? Not only that, sometimes I can make my whole body solid but it's only happened twice.” 

 

Renjuns eyebrows shot up, “you've done that twice?! You know… you could just call the poofing, teleporting.”

 

“Well I could… or I could keep calling it poofing,” Jeno chuckled while moving on, “once when I was really angry and the other was just random.” 

 

Renjuns eyes brightened, “so you can do it if you’re angry?” 

 

“Maybe?” he shrugged, “I was just  _ really  _ angry _. _ ” 

 

Renjun frowned, “tell me if I’m passing any limits here but what happened?” 

 

“I was actually mad at Jaemin, he kept telling me I wasn’t real,” he mumbled.

 

“Oh… was that right after you died?” Renjun’s voice wobbles slightly when mentioning the others death.

 

Jeno squeezed Renjun’s hand in his as if to say it was okay, “yeah, he only believed me after I tackled and kissed him.” 

 

Renjun grinned, “of course,” he laughed. “I bet jaemin was pretty surprised after that, huh?” 

 

Jeno let out a breathy chuckle, “you could say that, he definitely believed me after that.” 

 

“Well of course, you sucking his face would be hard to not believe,” 

 

“For  _ your  _ information, it was a romantic kiss!” Renjun grinned, Jeno was definitely soft, he likes to think that when Jeno was still alive he was the romantic gesture type.

 

His smile fell slightly, “I'm so sorry this happened to you, you didn’t deserve it.”

 

“Don't apologize,” he gaveRrenjuns hand yet another squeeze, “nothing could've been done.”

 

“But still,” he felt guilty as a tear fell, he didn't have a right to cry over him. “I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm crying,” Jeno didn't let go of his hand as he sat up rubbing soothing circles, “I feel so dumb I have no reason to be feeling like this.” 

 

“You are not dumb,” Jeno watched closely as he covered his face with his free hand.

 

“I am,” Renjun shook his head, “I just keep getting this overwhelming feeling.” 

 

Jeno frowned, “What is it? Renjun you can tell me.” 

 

“Just that,” he looked up and locked eyes with Jeno, “like I missed out on someone important.” 

 

“Hey… I know it's not the same but I'm here and definitely not going anywhere.” 

 

“I know,” he glanced down, “that's why I feel dumb.”

 

The other chuckled, “it's not dumb.” 

 

He smiled up at him, “I don't want you to misunderstand this... I'm not saying that I'm missing out on you because you're a ghost...” 

 

“No, Renjun don't worry. I understand,” Jeno shot him a reassuring smile. 

 

Neither of them said what they meant, only communicating through looks of a limited conversation. It wasn't something neither of them was ready to say out loud, if anything they were probably still unaware of what was happening between them. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jeno knew it made no sense but his heart still felt like it pounded against his chest every time Jaemin smiled at him. It seemed like the memories of how he actually felt about him were so strong that he could still feel them, even though he knew his heart wasn’t actually beating. But that wasn’t his current concern, right now he was wondering when his heart started skipping when Huang Renjun, of everyone would smile at him. Or how it'd quicken when he made a point to touch Jeno’s hand, knowing he'd said it, made him feel alive. He also wondered what it meant when his feelings for Jaemin never dulled as they also grew for Renjun. 

 

He didn't even realize it happening, he was going to Renjun’s classes with him nearly the same amount as he did with Jaemin and he wondered if his best friend noticed, he really hoped not. The last thing he ever wanted to do was upset Jaemin, he had noticed Jaemin getting even closer to Renjun too and it made him incredibly happy. God knows the last thing he wanted was to ruin it with his own pointless feelings, he honestly couldn't believe he went and let himself fall for the other boy. Although, it wasn't hard to do considering Renjun comes off as intense, he's so much more than that. He’s honest to God, a sweet, caring, and kind-hearted boy. However, he didn’t doubt that Renjun wouldn’t let anyone walk over him, he wouldn’t let anyone push him around and if anything that was just another reason Jeno was so infatuated by him. 

 

He sat quietly on Renjun’s roommates bed as he watched the two other boys “study.’ The older one was currently laughing and leaning into Jaemin’s side, he swore he could feel his heart swelling as we watched them. He flopped back onto the bed,  _ this was so unfair. _ He was dead and still ended up having to deal with complicated feelings. In all honesty, he felt like an asshole right now. He was still in love with Jaemin and made sure Jaemin knew but then had the nerve to push him towards Renjun as his own developed for the boy. He supposes that was part of what did it, forcing Jaemin to see all the amazing qualities that define Huang Renjun. 

 

“Jeno,” Jaemin called, “you're spacing out again.” 

 

He smiled softly at the two concerned gazes, “don't worry.” 

 

Renjun’s mouth pulled down into a frown, “are you sure? You’ve been doing that a lot lately...”

 

Jeno rolled his eyes, “you’re just over analyzing it.” 

 

The oldest of them stared at him for a moment as he read his facial features, something he’d discovered Renjun was quite good at and after a moment, he finally looked away allowing Jeno to relax. 

 

Nothing seemed to go missed by Jeno, especially the way the two boys would blush when their hands brushed in passing movements. It made him smile, he loved noticing those small things, it made him feel warm and he hoped he'd always notice.

 

“If you say so,” Jaemin rolled his eyes, “hey, help me with this part.” 

 

Renjun scoffed, “I know what that's code for, “Renjun  _ please  _ do this for me, I don't want to,” absolutely not.”

 

“Alright but seriously, can you help?” Jaemin pouted and pushed his head on Renjun’s shoulder eliciting a giggle from him.

 

Jeno decided he  _ definitely  _ liked this.

  
  


* * *

 

Renjun is walking somewhere, he doesn't know where but yet he knows the way. Its bright, almost too bright. The last thing renjun can remember was the blinding light of headlights coming at him. He wonders if that's why he's here, maybe he's dead. Even at that thought for some reason, he feels okay. Until someone is standing in his path, darkness surrounding them.

 

“Your time isn't up Huang renjun, go back” 

 

Renjun instantly had an overwhelming fear wash over him, and a dire need to be away from whoever that was. But before he even had time to run away it was like he was sucked out beyond his own control. Renjun didn't wake until a few days later the first thing coming into view the bright lights from above almost making him think he was back where he was before. He was quick to realize he was in the hospital when the faces of his worried parents came into view.’

  
  


Renjun sat up from his dorm bed gasping, he looked over to see his roommate was actually in his bed for one. But unfortunately was sitting up after hearing renjun, he could understand why too. Renjun was hunched over holding his chest breaths labored, he felt tears prickling at his eyes. Sicheng, renjuns roommate was already next to him rubbing his back, and asking what he needs. 

 

Renjun despite his embarrassment, choked out an answer. “I want jaemin, please get jaemin” 

 

Sicheng scrambled to get renjuns phone off his desk from where it was charging. Renjun shakily unlocked it for him. He barely registered the sound of the other boy calling jaemin and asking him to come. He looked up seeing it was 2:30 am he felt bad now, he knew jaemin was busy with his courses, but he didn't know who else could calm him down right now. After a while, he heard a faint knock, then let out a sharp gasp when sicheng flipped the lights on and slammed his eyes shut. But then renjuns senses were flooded with it, it being jaemin. The smell of honey, soft fingertips on his arm, then his voice. 

 

“Renjun...sweetie open your eyes” jaemin spoke softly. 

 

He carefully cracked open his eyes, jeno and Sicheng were standing next to the bed (Sicheng unaware of his presence of course). Jaemin was in front of him, a worried expression evident on his face.

 

It was almost as if seeing them set him off, he felt his bottom lip wobble. “Jae-jaemin” 

 

At the sound of renjuns broken up voice, jaemin crawled the rest of the way into his bed. Renjun let himself fall into jaemins chest, the boys' arms wrapping around him. Renjun gripped jaemins shirt in his fist as he trying to push the memory of his dream away. 

 

He felt a hand on his hair but didn't move, “hey feel better I'll go to taeils” 

 

He nodded listing to Sicheng grab a few things and head out the door, he didn't feel so bad about that because he knew taeil was only down the hallway. Jeno, since Sicheng left, now made his move. He sat on the bed and reached his hand out running his fingers through renjuns hair. 

 

“Go back to sleep renjun” jeno mumbled. Renjun shook his head no, he didn't want to have that dream again. “You have morning classes tomorrow…” 

 

“That’s fine because I'm not going to sleep anyway” renjun grumbled into jaemins shirt. 

 

Jeno and jaemin frowned, “what did you dream about?” 

 

Renjun could tell jaemin and jeno were worried, which he could understand. He always had such a hard front that it was probably weird for them to see renjun looking so broken. 

 

He clung to jaemin hard, “just a dream about something that happened to me….” 

 

“What was it?” Jeno asked. 

 

He rolled onto his back, jaemins arm still under his head. “I almost died, or did die actually” 

 

“What?” jaemin squeaked worriedly, “how did that happen?”

 

“Its okay if you don't wanna talk about it” jeno added. 

 

“It's fine” renjun spoke softly, “I got in a car accident a few months ago” he let out a shaky sigh, pushing into jaemins side more. “What was scary is what I saw when I was dead, or at least I assume it was when I was dead” jaemin was holding onto renjun tightly as if he was afraid he was going to fade away. “It was like I was accepting that I was dead but….someone stopped me, it was terrifying” 

 

Jeno gulped, “did you see them?” 

 

“Not really, just a figure.” he let himself make eye contact with jeno, “just said some basic, ‘it's not your time’ shit. But then it was dark and there was wind, it was like I had no control...terrifying” 

 

Jeno and jaemin were both frowning at him, he didn't want them to be worried but he knew it'd be hopeless asking them not to be. His breathing was evening out as jeno continuously ran his hands through renjuns soft hair, while jaemin rubbed circles into his hip. Renjun sighed in content his heart felt full with the two boys here, it made him feel like maybe he would be able to go to sleep, it made him feel safe. Until he suddenly remembered something that had happened earlier that day. 

 

Renjun let out a shaky sigh, “I think I saw another ghost today”  

 

Now the two others looked at each other then back at him, “you what?” jeno squeaked.

 

“I saw...another ghost, maybe because I almost died?” renjun groaned rolling back into jaemins side, “I think I've been seeing them all along and I just didn't realize because they look so normal” he let his hand twist into jaemins shirt more, “maybe I've been surrounded this whole time” 

 

“It'll be okay renjun, me and jeno, we've got you” jaemin spoke softly. 

 

Jeno moved closer to his ear, renjun let himself pretend he could feel it. “We’ll always protect you renjun” 

 

“Honestly I've started having that dream again since I met you guys, tonight was just really... vivid” renjun explained.

 

Jaemin and jeno nodded before jeno spoke up. “I hope they'll stop renjun, but I've been meaning to ask, do you think maybe ghosts are just people who died with unfinished business?” 

 

Jaemins eyebrows rose, “that would make sense” 

 

“Jeno…” renjun mumbles peeking up from jaemins chest, “how did you die? If I can ask.”

 

Jeno gives a sad smile, “I'm not really sure honestly, I only know I was murdered” 

 

“Oh” renjuns voice dropped.

 

“Hey, hey it's okay” jeno cooed, “it's no big deal” two gave him a look as of to say ‘are you serious’. “Okay fine, so its kinda a big deal but I don't mind talking about it, it's not like I remember anything” 

 

Renjun nodded watching jenos face closely. He was worried about jeno often, he was always wondering how jeno was handling everything. To renjun it sure as hell didn't seem like he was having a normal afterlife and his heart ached for him. He just wanted jeno fully there with them but he knew it wasn't possible. Renjun had already put it together that jeno was still heard most likely because he didn't know who killed him. 

 

“Renjun you should really try and sleep” jaemin spoke softly into his hair, jeno humming in agreeance. 

 

He pouted, “I know...just don't leave okay?” 

 

“We aren't going anywhere baby” jaemin reassured. 

 

Renjun buried his face in jaemins neck hiding his reddened cheeks, and attempting to drown out jenos laughing. Before renjun knew it he was drifting off into a peaceful sleep feeling the warmth, protection from jeno and jaemins presence. 

 

* * *

 

 

Today was one of the rare days when jeno had up and disappeared. It only happened once in a blue moon but nonetheless, it still had both boys on edge. It had been jaemins idea to spend the day together. 

 

Jaemin was sat on renjuns bed, laptop in his lap searching for a movie to watch. He let his gaze drift over to renjun who was on his tiptoes grabbing snacks from the top cabinet. Jaemin smiled at the sight before quickly looking back at his laptop when renjun was turning around. He placed the laptop facing them on the desk at the end of renjuns bed as he approached the bed. Renjun smiles cutely at him sliding onto the bed up next to him. 

 

He started opening the various bags as he spoke, “So does he usually stay away the whole day, or come back at night”

 

Jaemin huffed leaning on his hands, “he usually doesn't show up until morning.”

 

“Oh,” renjun had been hoping maybe jeno would show up later, “do you wanna stay the night?” 

 

Jaemin laid back, “yeah sure” 

 

Renjun pressed play, and fell back next to jaemin, “good” 

 

Jaemin and renjuns friendship had graduated to one of those where the two could sit in complete silence comfortably. Well until jaemin took the chance to move closer to renjun letting their sides pressed together. They were both blushing, spreading to the tips of their ears. Renjun pushed his hand softly against jaemins. Jaemin was sure he was bright red now. He pressed his fingers between renjuns locking them loosely together. Renjun exhaled shakily holding jaemins hand tighter. His breath hitched when jaemins lips brushed his ear.

 

He brushed a thumb over renjuns knuckles, “you looked really cute today renjun” 

 

He blushed, “shut up I'm only wearing sweats” 

 

Jaemin giggled quietly into his ear, renjun turned to face him surprised when their noses bumped. His eyes bored into Renjuns, effectively making him freeze. His eyes fluttered shut when jaemin presses his palm onto his cheek. He closes them tighter when he felt jaemins breathe fanning over his lips. His own breath hitched when jaemins lips brushed his. Renjun leaned forward completing the soft kiss. Renjun placed his hands on jaemins shoulders as his moved to his waist. Their lips moved in tandem, both their minds on each other and one other person, jeno. Jaemin tore himself away taking in the sight of renjuns flushed cheeks. He cupped renjuns cheeks brushing a thumb over it, a small smile on his face. 

 

“We should restart the movie” jaemin mumbled. 

 

Renjun nodded pulling himself out of jaemins hold to restart the movie. The rest of the movie jaemin keeps an arm firmly around renjun keeping him placed in his side, but he definitely wasn't complaining. Everything with jaemin felt so unbelievably comfortable, although he really felt like something was missing, something suspiciously jeno shaped. He didn't quite understand what he was feeling or why all he knew was that he had feelings for both jeno and jaemin he just wasn't sure of what kind. Actually now at least he knew he had romantic feelings for jaemin, but his situation with jeno was confusing and he wasn't sure what to do about. It was hard to think about all of this though when you have na jaemin burying his nose in your hair and giggling, so renjun let himself get distracted from his problems for now by the boy.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Renjun was thankful, so thankful, Thankful for his new friends jisung and chenle. They ended up being close friends. They even sort of knew about jeno. The two boys were a bit younger so they weren't around when jeno died so they wouldn't have heard about it. Which renjun was thankful for because he didn't know who else to talk to about this stuff, stuff being his feelings. 

 

Renjun approached the two boys in the dining hall with a bright smile. Upon his approach jisung removed his arm from chenles shoulders, renjun thought they were dating but they always denied it.

 

He sat across from them, “Hey guys!” 

 

“Hey jun” chenle spoke excitedly. 

 

Jisung propped his head on his hand, “How are things with jeno and jaemin, last time you were like freaking out because you had to be alone with jaemin” 

 

Renjuns face was in flames, “fi-fine” 

 

Chenle was already laughing, “oh my god you're like a tomato what happened” 

 

“Well maybe...me and jaemin kissed” renjun looked down at his fingers, “and maybe I couldn't stop thinking about jeno” renjun groaned rubbing his face, “can I be feeling the same for two people” renjun silently thanked god that the two had no connections to jeno or jamein, so he could speak about them freely without them accidentally finding out jeno is dead.

 

“Of course” chenle spoke as soon as renjun finished his sentence. 

 

“I didn't mention one thing…” renjun trailed off. 

 

Jisung quirked up a brow, “what?” 

 

“So jeno and jaemin they, well they” renjun looked away from their intense gaze, “they dated, and it ended but it wasn't even their choice...so they still have feelings” 

 

“Oh my god...doesn't that just make it perfect? From everything you told us it sounds like they have feelings for you, I mean you kissed jaemin so”

 

Renjun groaned again burying his face in his hands, “renjun” jisung called, “ I really think you're overthinking the situation, it's just feelings, just be honest” 

 

He looked up at jisung frowning, “why do you sound so wise when you're younger than me”

 

The boy pouts, “ I'm not even that much younger.” 

 

Chenle laughed, “jisungie is always great at giving advice”

 

It didn't go unmissed by renjun the way chenle reached over pushing his hand into jisungs, a light blush adorning both their cheeks. He thought about teasing the duo about it but decided to let them have their moment in peace. He wondered if jisung was right, maybe he was overthinking the situation. Renjun let his mind wander thinking about how easy everything would be if he just told jeno and jaemin how he felt and it went well. 

 

Maybe he would tell them, maybe.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jeno has a new thing he likes to do. Make renjun blush in public, he hates it. Its happen more times that he'd like to admit because it's not exactly hard to make renjun blush jeno has found out. It started in class the first time, jeno was obviously bored. Renjun had told him in a hushed voice that he would leave if he wanted. To which jeno said he wanted to be with renjun, that was when he learned about renjuns unconscious habit. Renjun cheeks were flushed, and jeno had barely said anything. Jeno smiled already thinking the many ways he could tease renjun.  

 

Then jeno decided one day, why not try again. Unfortunately this time with jaemin there. They were with jaemins upperclassmen friends taeyong, yuta, and sicheng. Jeno slid his hand over renjuns thigh to push his hand into the elders. Renjun tensed for a moment but took jenos hand without skipping a beat, jaemin smiling fondly at the two. Renjun hadn't blushed yet, he was honestly used to holding jenos hand at this point. Then jeno stared at him a smile on his face, beginning to whisper quiet compliments to renjun. Jaemin was giggling waiting the boys face ignite. Their friends looked at them weirdly but chose to keep their questions to themselves this time. 

 

After the last time, jeno decided that he was wasting valuable opportunities to tease his jaemin as well. He slid into his seat already feeling slightly nervous from jeno already sitting on his desk giving him a bright smile that held a alternative meaning. After the lecture started jeno slid off the desk, jaemin barely sparing him a glance. Jeno pressed his hand onto jaemin cheek. 

 

The boy gave in looking at him, “jaemin...do you know that you're so pretty” Jaemins eyes widened pulling away, jeno smiled standing closer. He placed his hand over jaemins, “Nana I'm serious, you're so gorgeous” jaemin is blushing staring at the desk, “I love you” 

 

Jaemin buried his face in his arms murmuring a quiet I love you to jeno. Later he tells renjun about it who just laughs and says finally someone else falls victim besides him. 

  
  


Right now, in the present, renjun had just jumped because jeno snuck up behind him and poked him in the sides. 

 

“Renjun you okay?” jisung asked. 

 

“Yeah of course!” renjun fibbed.

 

He nervously chewed his lip as jeno stood in front of him with a smirk on his face. He did his best to not acknowledge the boy, but that was hard to do when jeno was standing so close with that look on his face. Renjun could already feel his ears heating up.

 

Jeno laughed, “renjun...you look so cute today” 

 

Renjuns cheeks were in full blush now, eyes glued to the floor in hopes of no one noticing. But he was with jisung and chenle after all. 

 

“Renjunnn did you hear me?” he looked up slightly at jeno seeing the pout on his face he covered his own with his sweater paws, unfortunately catching the attention of chenle and jisung.

 

“Renjun what are you doing?” chenle spoke, as he reached out pulling renjuns hands away from his face. He ignored the cooing from jeno, “oh my god you're so red? Are you sick?” 

 

Jeno was next to him laughing softly, letting his fingers ghost over the back of his neck not helping the situation at all. 

 

He stood out of his chair suddenly, jeno looked like he was dying for the second time this time from laughing. “Yeah, i-i don't feel well. I'm going” 

 

Renjun doesn't even give them a chance before he darts out of the library into the open hallway. Jeno is following closely calling his name, finally, he grasped renjuns sleeve pulling him back. Renjuns eyes stayed staring at the floor. 

 

“Renjun” jeno called softly, “ I'm sorry I'll stop you can go back,”  renjun said something quietly that jeno couldn't hear, “what?” 

 

He looked up at him, cheeks still flushed. “you don't have to stop…” 

 

Jeno grasped his wrist tightly, “what do you mean” 

 

“I just mean its fine” renjuns gaze wavered, “its...cute” 

 

Jenos own cheeks flushed, “o-oh okay” 

 

They walk back to jaemins dorm unspeaking. Arriving at jaemins room he chuckled at the sight of both renjun and jeno bright red cheeks, hands interlocked. Renjun crawled onto the bed tucking himself into jaemins side. 

 

“So what's with you two?” jaemin poked renjuns cheek, “what's with the blushing?” 

 

Jeno shrugged sinking onto the other bed in the room, the bed that used to be his. Jaemin smiles at the sight of the shy boy who had obviously gotten a taste of his own medicine. He wrapped his arm around renjun tighter causing him to look up from where he buried his face in his shoulder. 

 

Jaemin brushed a hand through renjuns hair, “what happened?” 

 

“Well” he blushed again, “I just...yknow told jeno the making us flustered thing was sorta cute” 

 

“No wonder jenos being all shy” jaemin smiled at the two of them, “my babies, so cute” 

 

Jeno and renjun told him to shut up. It wasn't long before jeno was also crawling into their bed as the two are falling asleep. Jeno smiles seeing renjun tucked into jaemins chest and jaemins arms around renjuns smaller frame. He was happy. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jeno has been extra nervous this week, he'd come to terms with the truth. He has feelings for renjun, despite his efforts to deny them. But if jeno is honest with himself he didn't really try that hard. He feels guilty for having feelings for someone else, he was supposed to wait for jaemin. Little did he know jaemin was feeling even worse than him, and confused. He still loved jeno and would do anything for jeno comeback, although he can feel himself falling for renjun more and more. He knows it was jenos idea, but he still felt bad, especially about the kiss. He knew that technically he shouldn't feel like he was supposed to tell jeno, he just couldn't help it. As jaemins laying there trying to distract from the guilt eating away at them, jeno appears in the room. 

 

“Jaemin!” he comes over sitting next to him on the bed, “I need to tell you something and if I don't just do it I don't have the courage” jaemin nods, jeno smiles softly at him  taking a deep breath, “jaemin I don't want you to take this the wrong way, I'm still completely in love with you” he swallowed hard, “but I'm starting to like renjun...i know it doesn't make any sense, I shouldn't like him I'm not even alive” jaemin was smiling at him putting his heart at ease, “but yeah i like renjun” 

 

Jaemin chuckled, “that makes me feel a bit better about my feelings for him” he bit his lip, “and don't worry jeno I'm in love with you still, completely” 

 

“Good” he laughed, “I'm pretty sure renjun knows you like him, you're so obvious” 

 

Jaemin fell back on his bed laughing, “shut up, and yeah I hope he'd know after I kissed him” 

 

Jenos eyebrows shut up, “you kissed?!” he pouted, “how unfair I'm missing out on all the fun” 

 

The other boy chuckled, “maybe you'll have another episode where you're solid” 

 

“That sounds so weird, but yeah I'm hoping but it still seems to only happen when I'm mad” he looked over at jaemin, “and do you really think renjun could piss me off that bad, unlink you” 

 

“Hey!” jaemin sat up smacking jenos hand “that wasn't my fault!” 

 

“I know, I know” jeno laughed. 

 

They smiled happily at each other, before jaemin spoke up, “so the three of us?” 

 

“Yes the three of us.” jeno nodded

 

“So let's just keeping doing what we're doing, I think renjun likes us” jaemin spoke softly. 

 

Jeno grasped his hand, “I think so too” 

 

“This will work out, right?” he asked.

 

Jeno tilted his head, “I don't know how but I believe it will” 

 

Jaemin nodded he trusted jeno.

 

 

* * *

 

 

At some point, renjuns reoccurring dream is starting to become too much for him. He feels like he's alive for a reason, he feels like he's alive to help jeno. Renjun know he sounds crazy but he can't help but think that with that dream haunting him. He's desperate to find a solution and he for whatever reason believes he's supposed to help jeno. And jeno definitely wasn't against it, he wanted to know who did this to him. But he hadn't expected renjun to take it so unbelievably seriously. He wasn't sure why he didn't think he would he should've known with renjuns personality, of course, he would. 

 

Renjun is sat in the library, numerous tabs on his computer open, half drank and an empty cup of coffee next to him. He was researching jenos murders and the others that had occurred around the same time and were suspected to have been committed by the same person. After looking into them all renjun decided that it was all probably the same person. Then renjun saw it, a survivor someone possibly holding all the answers he would need to help jeno. He smiled happily—this was amazing, this is what he wanted. Renjun stood and paused for a moment, it was dark out, he hadn't even noticed the time go by. He gathered his things quickly and disposed of his garbage before heading to the exit. He checked his phone for the time, 1 am, renjun sighed. He headed off in the direction where jaemins dorm was because it was closer, as, in almost literally next door, he silently prayed that he would still be awake. He knocked softly on the door, his eyes drifted to the small whiteboard on the door, jaemin never took jenos name off. Renjun slightly when the door opened revealing a tired looking jaemin. 

 

He frowned and pulled renjun into a hug, “I was worried, I tried getting ahold of you” 

 

“I'm sorry” renjun put his arms around jaemins waist, “my phone died” 

 

Jaemin pulled him through the door, then pulling him to lay together on the bed. Renjun paused then looked at jaemin, “where's jeno?” 

 

“Out looking for you” renjun frowned, “don't worry he'll be back soon” 

 

Renjun eyes fell on jaemins mouth, a sudden overwhelming urge to kiss jaemin coming over him, he grasped the front of his shirt and pulled on it. Jaemin chuckled leaning down and connecting their lips. 

 

“So was this an elaborate scheme to be alone?” the two pulled away at the sound of jenos voice. 

 

Jaemin blushed sitting up, “no shut up” 

 

“Sorry I lost track of time at the library”  renjun spoke as jeno smiled coming closer, “and then my phone died” 

 

“I'm glad you're okay” jeno spoke softly sitting on the unoccupied bed, renjun smiled happily at him. 

 

The three of them were all tired silently agreeing to go to sleep. Renjun nodded and lied back falling asleep easy after that running on low energy.

  
  


In the morning renjun woke up partly on jaemins chest and the boy's hands resting on his back. He heard a quiet laugh and looked up to see jeno looking at something on jaemins phone. He carefully slipped out of jaemins hold, not wanting to wake him, he cringed slightly when the boy groaned rolling over. Jeno was watching with a bemused expression but quickly changed to confusion when he began packing his things up quietly.

 

Jeno crouched next to renjun, “you're not staying? You always stay.” 

 

“I have somewhere to be” he pulled his (jaemins) sweater over his head, “i'll be back later”

 

“I'll go with you” jeno quickly chimed. 

 

Renjun was originally going to argue but then decided what he was doing exactly safe, and so maybe he should have someone with him. He plucked the sticky notes out of his and wrote jaemin a note saying they'd be back later.

  
  
  
  


“Jeno you really don't need to come with me” renjun sighted, it was like the third time he'd said that but honestly he was worried about jeno hearing this. 

 

Jeno rolled his eyes, “and I told you if you're not going to wake up jaemin and take him then I'm coming.” 

  
  


Renjun and jeno headed towards the bus stop only to be stopped by whom renjun recognized as the librarian. The man approached holding what looked to be renjuns notebook, he must've left it behind. 

 

“Ah renjun right?” the man asked.

Renjun nodded, eyes slightly lingering to jeno who was smiling, “Mr. Lee, he is one of the nicest people who work on this campus”

 

He chuckled, “you seemed pretty out of it when you left, and you forgot this” 

 

“Thank you” renjun was speaking dully trying to ignore the strong bad feeling he was getting from Mr. Lee. 

 

He wished at this moment with the way he was being looked that he could run away, “so renjun, you're looking into jenos death?” renjun gave a curt nod, he chuckled, “you must have quite the crush on na jaemin then”

 

Renjuns face in any other circumstance would be bright red, but jeno was grabbing his arm tightly. “I have a bad feeling, I don't know how he would know I was with jaemin or even friends with him” 

 

He tried to think rationally like maybe he'd heard about it after jeno passed, but that was all hard to listen to with his already originally bad feeling. Not to mention jeno tugging on the back of his sweatshirt urgently. 

 

“I'm not sure what you're getting at” Mr. Lee just shook his head.

 

“I'll see you around, renjun” he walked away and renjun let out a deep breath. 

 

The two continued on down the walkway, “that was weird…” renjun trailed off.

 

Jeno shuddered, “Yeah I've never gotten that vibe from him...but he was so creepy” renjun shook his head agreeing, “so where does this guy live”

 

“Not too far actually” he answered as they approached the bus stop. 

 

They board the bus riding to the stop they needed, renjun nervously fidgeting the whole time. What he was doing was weird and slightly over the line, but renjun needed answers for jeno. It might have not originally seemed like it but jeno wanted to know, he was longing for it. They walked in silence to the house, the air around them tense. Renjun approached the door knocking quietly, noting the name Jung on the welcome mat.

 

He looked up at the boy who answered, “um are you Jung jaehyun?”

 

“Uh yeah?” he looked confused, “what do you need” 

 

“Well at risk of being punched or having the door slammed in my face” jeno laughed next to him, “I'm here because you got kidnapped by the same person as my friend” Jaehyun visibly tensed and renjun let his gaze drop, “I just want to know what happened to my friend”

 

Jaehyun pointed to the bench he had on his deck, “let's sit there yeah?” 

 

Renjun follows him to the bench, he felt bad honestly, but he was willing to do what he needed to get jenos answers. They sat in silence for a moment, not really knowing how to start. 

 

“I'm sorry it's not exactly easy to talk about, but I understand what you're dealing with” jaehyun clasped his hands together, “listen truthfully I barely remember anything…” he trailed off giving renjun a sad smile, “I was really no help to the police, I only was able to confirm that he worked at the school...the library I'm pretty sure because I was grabbed outside of there just after closing, but you know so many people work there” 

 

Renjuns hair on his neck stood up at that, “he works at the school? It didn't say that anywhere.”

 

“Yeah I guess they didn't wanna scare anyone” he scratched his head, “ah so don't tell anyone okay? I don't think I was supposed to”

 

Renjun stood, “of course! Thank you jaehyun, I'll leave now.”

 

Jaehyun smiled, “thank you for keeping it short” 

 

“Anything to not upset you, thank you again” renjun waved as he walked off the property. 

 

They walked off and jeno was frowning, “that was short, really short” 

 

“Yeah, I'm just trying to not piss people off” renjun spoke softly. 

 

Jeno sighed, “someone from school? That's so scary” 

 

“Really scary” the shorter breathed. 

 

Jeno lightly placed a hand on renjuns shoulder as they approached the stop, “listen... I don't want you and jaemin going places alone anymore, and going with me doesn't count, okay?” 

 

Renjun chuckled, “sounding a bit possessive aren't we” 

 

Jeno smiled slightly, “you know I'm just worried right?” renjun nodded, “hey this area is really ‘ safe so I'm gonna ‘poof’ over to jaemin okay? It's still light out so it should be fine, but if it is someone on campus then I need to go to jaemin he has class soon.” 

 

“No I get it, go to jaemin.” renjun grinned, appreciating jenos sweet gesture. 

 

He was honestly scared to walk around campus along now, he looked back at jeno as he smiled waved and disappeared. Renjun took a seat taking out his notes on the murders. He was working away when he heard something behind him, and he went to turn around bur everything went black. 

  
  


When renjun woke up he was somewhere unfamiliar, his eyes drifted over the room lazily, his vision still hazy. He groaned feeling throbbing in the back of his head, when he pulled his hand away he cringed at the sight of blood on his fingers. Renjun sighed wondering what the hell had happened, the last thing he remembered was sitting on the bench. He felt like crying when he recalled his and jenos last conversation, the boy wouldn't be expecting him, no one would notice he was gone for a while. Renjun tried standing but was overwhelmed with dizziness. Honestly, he should've expected it but he was still annoyed. Tears finally spill over, he felt hopeless, but ju

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Jaemin had enough, he was worried, frustrated, and decided to give up. Hed been trying to get in contact with renjun for days with no answer. More than anything jaemin was worried, when he knocked on the dorm door there was never any answer, he didn't read any of his texts, he didn't answer calls. Jaemin arrived at his dorm building stopping the first person he knew. 

 

“Mark!” the boy stopped turning to face jaemin, “hey do you know taeil?”

 

Mark nodded, “yeah why?” 

 

Jaemin approached him, “I need to know where his room is” 

 

“13-b” mark shuffled towards the exit, “I'm gonna be late bye!” 

 

Jaemin gave a short wave before making his way up to the second level of the building. He barely made out the numbers above the doors as he flew down the hall, jeno following closely. Jaemin didn't hesitate to bang on taeils door to be sure he'd be heard. 

 

It was only a short minute before he was face to face with a redhead, “hi?”

 

“I'm looking for sicheng” jaemin bit his lip, “are you taeil” 

 

The boy at the door nodded, “yeah I'm taeil, and sicheng is right here” 

 

Sicheng suddenly appeared at taeils side, “hey jaemin, what's up?” 

 

“I need to get into your room renjun hasn't answered me for days, I even stopped by the room more than once and nothin” jaemin attempted to not ramble but was afraid he wasn't doing well at it. 

 

Sicheng frowned, “that weird of him, I haven't been back over there at all but i'll let you in” 

 

Jaemin thanked him, a small wave of relief washing over him. He originally had been worried Maybe Sicheng wouldn’t let him, he didn't know him that well. Sicheng walked into the dorm with them, he and jaemin looking over things. 

 

Sicheng gasped when he a cabinet, “ I don't know if I'm reading into this but renjun always eats these right away” he held out a candy bar to jaemin, “it's really weird that these are still here, the box is full”

 

Jaemin frowned and glanced at jeno who looked distraught as well. 

 

“I'm going to where I saw him last” jeno spoke quickly before fading away. 

  
  
  


Jeno had gone back to the bus stop where he last saw renjun, out of hope of finding something that would lead him in the right direction. He was wandering around the bench until something that caught his eye. There was a bright pink wrapper stuck on the ground, jeno stared at it, it was so familiar. He picked it up inspecting it closer before it was like something clicked in his head.

 

_ ‘Jeno was sitting in the library surrounded by textbooks and various notes, he was studying for exams. If he could just focus he thought he'd finish in time to still go out with jaemin later.  _

 

_ Rustle  _

 

_ He ignored the sound or tried, now someone is chewing loudly. He looks up eyes landing on the librarian, Mr. Lee, and his stupid candy he’s always eating. Jeno rolls his eyes at the sight of the bright pink wrappers scattered around his desk. He went back to work before Mr. Lee noticed him staring.  _

 

_ He had to study.’  _

 

Jenos eyes widened at the memory, then remembering the weird encounter he had with Mr. Lee when he was with renjun. Jenos hands curled into fists at the thought of someone having taken renjun. He had to do something.

 

* * *

 

 

It was late already and jeno and jaemin were sat in front of the laptop looking up Mr lees address. Upon finding it jeno had firmly told jaemin to stay put and he takes care of it, but he should’ve known better. 

  
  
  


The moment that jeno was gone jaemin was taking off out the door to marks dorm, that luckily was always unlocked, despite everyone calling him an idiot for it. He rushed in barely sparing sleeping yukhei in his own bed and snatched marks car keys off the desk. Jaemin was desperate to get there, he knew jeno meant well, but who knew what condition renjun would be in. If renjun was in bad shape and needed carried jeno wouldn't be able to do anything, not to mention it would’ve literally eaten jaemin alive to just sit there and wait. Upon arrival of Mr lee's it looked empty but jaemin still took the moment to call the police before heading in, he wasn't a complete idiot. He went around back and checked all the windows until he finally found one that was unlocked, it was small, unfortunately. 

 

Jaemin had carefully gotten himself through the window somehow, falling not so gracefully to the floor. He only took a moment to groan at hitting the floor, before getting up and making his way quietly down the hall. Jaemin was lucky enough to find the basement door without much hassle, he figured that's where renjun would be. Once he reached the basement the first thing he saw was jeno attempting to help renjun up the best he could. He rushed over crouching so renjun could get on his back. 

 

Renjun paused, “j-jaemin?” 

 

“Quick!” he didn't argue anymore and go on his back. 

 

Jeno was frowning, “I told you to stay home” 

 

“Well you needed me didn't you” he glanced at jeno, “we can fight later.”

 

Jeno took the lead heading in front of them. It felt like they were being fast after deciding that Mr. Lee for sure wasn't there, but apparently not fast enough. Lights flashed through the house as a car pulled into the driveway, they all froze for a moment, deer in the headlights look on all their faces. Jeno was the first to start tugging on the other two, jaemin felt renjuns head falling into the crook of his neck tears spilling over. They heard the front door slam shut as they entered the kitchen. Jaemin cursed quietly and renjun gripped onto his sweatshirt as jeno slid open the back door. Unfortunately, it wasn't like any of them had been in the house before so they were completely unprepared for the loud squeak that rang through the silence. 

 

“Whos there?”

 

All three of them lept out the door into the backyard completely unaware of how close Mr. Lee was to them, weapon in hand. They could see the red and blue lights in the distance and just for a moment a small sense of relief came over them, then jaemin screamed as renjun was torn off his back. It all seemed to happen in a matter of seconds despite both jaemin and jeno trying to stop Lee, next thing they knew jaemin and renjun were down. Jeno was crying next to them only able to watch as the police pulled up chasing after Mr. Lee, but yet too late to help jaemin or renjun. 

 

The paramedics shook their heads while inspecting jaemin and renjun, he was worried and wondered if they'd show up soon. It didn't take long for his question to be answered. 

 

Jaemins honey voice flooded his ears, “Jeno” 

 

He turned around and ran forward wrapping an arm around both of them, “thank god” he mumbled into renjuns hair, “ I was worried that maybe you wouldn't be here.” 

 

“Where else would we be other than with you, jeno” renjun pulled back smiling up at him. 

 

“Renjun” jeno whispered. 

 

He swooped down pressing a soft kiss to his lips, something he'd been dying to do for so long. Then jaemin was grabbing his chin and slotting their own mouths together, then pulling away when jaemin couldn't stop smiling. Despite it being tragic, the trio couldn't help but feel happier this way. Like it was really meant to be this way. 

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  


It'd been a month since jaemin passed and mark, donghyuck, chenle, and jisung were standing in a memorial for him and jeno and renjun. The three were standing to the side watching hearts warming at the kind words that were spoken. Their friends were crying, it was a sad sight, but they believed that they knew they were happy. In fact, he knew they knew, hyuck had mentioned it when he went up to speak saying they were in love and together like they intended to be. After the memorial when people were standing around talking they followed their friends who had snuck off taking the pizza with them to head up to the roof. They were all lying back looking at the stars completely unaware of the three who had joined them. 

 

Jisung let out a breath he was holding, “do you believe what you said in your speech, that it's better this way? That they're happy?” 

 

“I do” hyuck took marks hand seeking the comfort, “even though it sucks I know their happy” 

 

“Very happy” jaemin spoke despite knowing they can't hear him. 

 

Mark moved his arm under hyucks head, “You're right, it's better like this” 

 

“Oh my god” renjun was standing next to where jisung and chenle were laying, “they are holding hands! Finally!” 

 

“It took them long enough, you told me from the time you met them that you knew they'd end up dating” jeno was laughing and now holding jaemins head in his lap. 

 

Jaemin stood up, “this is lame I'm gonna mess with them because what kind of dumbasses leave pizza sitting on the edge of a building”

 

Jaemin was giggling as he sat next to the pizza just letting donghyuck get close to grabbing a slice when gave it a small nudge sending it off the building. 

 

Donghyuck groaned, mumbling to himself. “ I don't know why but I just know jaemin has something to do with this” he turned back to the group, “so the pizza fell” 

 

“Chenles dumbass is the one who set it on the edge” jisung yelled rolling away from the smaller. 

 

“Hey!” he stood, “I didn't know hyuck was gonna go knocking it off!” 

 

“I didn't do it! I went to grab it and it fell before I even touched it!” donghyuck attempted to defend himself. 

 

Mark was laughing loudly causing them all to look at him, “sorry I just can't help but think if they were here right now that that's exactly something they would do” 

 

“I was just thinking that” donghyuck chuckled. 

 

“One-hundred percent something we do” jeno laughed. 

 

Renjun smiled as the four continued bickering, “they're fine now, we should go” 

 

“Yeah” jeno trailed off. 

 

Jaemin wrapped an arm around jenos waist and grasped renjuns hand in his, “let's go” 

 

They took one last look at their friends before heading back to where they were supposed to go.  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading,  
> talk to me maybe? [CuriosCat](https://curiouscat.me/clubnoren)
> 
>  
> 
> \- Marie


End file.
